1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of clothing.
More particularly, this invention relates to a rain coat.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an equestrian rain coat, which protects a horse's saddle and stirrups as well as the rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ardent horsemen enjoy riding in any sort of weather. Many find the discomforts of rain, wind and cold to be minor in comparison to the pleasure of riding a horse. For such hearty individuals, a conventional rain coat or poncho has been considered sufficient protection from the elements.
Unfortunately, however, physical discomfort is not the only rider's only concern when he or she ventures out in inclement weather. Consideration must also be given to the effect this will have on equipment such as the rider's boots or the horse's saddle, stirrups and reins. Such equipment is usually made of leather, which deteriorates when wet. Deterioration of the riding equipment is undesirable, since it is generally very expensive to replace.
Until the present, no garment has been designed which satisfactorily protects both a horseback rider and his equipment from the rain. The closest known prior art relates to rain coats for protecting cyclists and the body portions of their bikes. However, since the overall configuration of a bicycle or motorcycle is entirely different from that of a horse, these garments would not be suitable for equestrian use.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rain coat for protecting both a horseback rider and his riding equipment.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a rain garment of a suitable length for a rider when the rider is seated on a horse as well a when the rider is standing dismounted from the horse.
And another object of the invention is to provide an equestrian rain coat which will not bunch up behind the saddle when the horse and rider are in motion.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an equestrian rain coat which will not be blown away from the saddle and stirrups during heavy winds.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an equestrian rain coat with breather holes for allowing air to circulate in and out of the coat.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of an equestrian rain coat which allows ample room for a rider to manipulate a horse's reins.
And a further object of the invention is to provide an equestrian rain coat which is lightweight, compact and comfortable to wear.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of an equestrian rain coat with an adjustable hood which can be worn over a bare head or a cowboy hat.
And yet a further object of the invention is the provision of an equestrian rain coat, according to the foregoing, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.